The invention relates to a support system for the monitoring of an air outlet valve in an aircraft.
The outlet valve being considered here is a valve which serves to control the cabin pressure of a transport aircraft for passengers or goods. Air from the cabin flows through the outlet valve into the external surrounds. The cabin pressure depends upon the valve setting of the outlet valve.
After landing the aircraft doors can only be opened if the outlet valve (just one outlet valve is referred to here; it is, however, clear that aircraft can also be equipped with two or more outlet valves) has been fully opened previously so that total equalization of the cabin pressure and the atmospheric level on the ground can take place. For this, the outlet valve must not be covered or blocked. Incomplete opening of the outlet valve or an impaired flow of air through the valve can result in residual low pressure in the cabin, which can be dangerous. There have been numerous injuries in the past as a result of residual high pressure when the cabin doors were opened which can cause the doors to swing open towards the outside in an uncontrolled manner.
Generally, the valve setting of the outlet valve is determined by sensors and established in the cockpit of the aircraft. Despite monitoring by sensors, accidents have still happened because the sensors used are unreliable and indicated a fully open valve setting, even though this was not the case, or the valve was fully open, but covered by objects.
The aim of the invention, therefore, is to improve safety when opening aircraft doors.